The present invention relates to a “Quilt” (which is also known as a Duvet, or Doona, depending on the country, or origin of the individual, but herein shall be termed a “Quilt”) that is formed in two individual halves (that for the purposes of this application shall be known as “Parts” in order to differentiate from segments of the Quilt) and which can be joined together, no matter what “Part” is selected, allowing for an independent choice of thermal resistance for an individual for their side of the bed.
For many years “Quilts” have been styled in a manner to cover the whole of the bed surface in one piece. This creates a consistent warmth, or thermal resistance, across the bed, and presents an even cover on the top of the surface of the bed. However as people are of different warmths or body temperatures i.e. one person can be colder than the other person, this can make for a disturbing night's sleep for one, or both parties. One person could feel that a covering provides a perfect temperature whilst the other person could be too hot, or too cold. Previous attempts at manufacturing “Quilts” in different portions, relied on conventional methods of joining them together say by zip, or buttons. However as the joining mechanism was not reversible to provide both a negative and positive section on each “Part” of the “Quilt.” The Parts of the prior art Quilts could not be provided (e.g. sold) separately, and this therefore limited the number of variations that could be applied to suit an individual, making such Quilts difficult to market as up to 250 combinations or more in each size could be needed if allergies, thermal resistance variations, and preference of the filling were taken into account.